Her Empty Promise
by Ivypool 4ever
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR BLUESTAR'S PROPHECY* How did Oakheart feel when Bluefur gave him their kits? Stonekit and Mistykit tell him that Bluefur will come back for them, she promised to always come back. Oakheart knows she lied to them. He knows she made an empty promise.


**Okay. This is my first oneshot and it's basically about what it was like for him when Bluefur gave up her kits to him.  
**

* * *

Snow gently starts fall and blanket camp. I slip out of the warriors den and look around. I start to walk out of camp. Willowbreeze is standing guard.

"Hey, Oakheart where are you going?"

"Just for a walk." I lie. The real reason probably would've gotten me exiled, it being around the around the lines- _"Oh, hey Willowbreeze. I'm going to go get my half ThunderClan kits that Bluefur is giving up so she can become deputy. Yeah, I know it's against the warrior code to fall in love with a cat from another Clan. Look, I better go them before they freeze in this snow. You know Bluefur isn't going to be happy if they do. Um..no. Crookedstar doesn't know. You don't plan on telling him do you? Anyway, I got to go now."_

"Okay. " Willowbreeze steps out of my way. "Just be back before this snow turns into a storm."

I nod and walk with a slight limp out of camp. "I'll be back before long."

Willowbreeze called after me, "Be careful with your leg!"

I continue to walk towards Sunningrocks. Sure I'll try to be careful, but Willowbreeze should know me better,I'm not going to make any promises.

The walk to Sunningrocks is uneventful, which is good, and long because of my injured leg, which is bad. I figured that Bluefur would all ready be waiting for me or maybe that she'd gotten tired of waiting for me and just dropped the kits off and left. I looked around.

No Bluefur.

No kits.

_Huh. I thought they would be here by now._ I thought. Maybe I hadn't taken as long as I thought to get here. I glance up at the night sky. The moon was hanging,silver crescent in the pitch black sky with glittering stars like glistening droplets of dew surrounding it.

My feet started to feel frozen to ground. A memory tugged at the back of my head and grasped hold of my mind, hurtling me back through time...

It was earlier, this same leaf-bare, I paced at fourtrees. I was started to think she wasn't coming. _Of course she's not coming Oakheart! She's too loyal to her Clan. _I told myself.

I sighed and turned to look at the WindClan border by fourtrees. _Just a bit longer._ I promised.

I was just about to turn around and go back to RiverClan territory when I heard a faint crunch of snow and ice behind me. I turned around. No farther than ten tail lengths away she stood, her scent of oaks and ferns wreathing around in the air. The cold wind blew her thick fur into tangles and knots. Her piercing, icy, jaybird blue eyes lit up a bit when she saw me.

"You came." As soon as words were out I mentally winced at my stupidness. _"_I didn't think you were."

"I had a hard time sneaking out."

"But you did." Another mental wince.

"Yes."

Minutes pass as we just stood there staring at each other, searching for the words to say. The snow continued to fall, piling up around our feet in freezing mounds. How long were just going to stand there, freezing and tongue-tied?

"We just can't stand here freezing." I said finally capable of completing a coherent sentence.

Bluefur looked relieved that I spoke first. "No," She agreed. "I'll race you up that tree." She gestured to one of the tall oaks.

"I can't climb." I confessed.

Bluefur rolled her eyes and purred, "You're a cat, of course you can climb. I'll show you how."

"Okay." I reasoned it wouldn't hurt. Besides I could always get back at her.

I watched as Bluefur leapt nimbly onto the trunk and than easily bounded up onto the lowest limb. "It's easy. Jump onto the trunk and dig your claws into the bark so you don't fall. Then just keep jumping up the trunk until you leap onto this branch."

It was surprisingly easy and in no time we had climbed up to the very top. We talked a bit.

"You did good for a fish-face," Bluefur as we climbed down.

"What did you call me?"

"Fish-face!' Bluefur darted away as playfully lunged for her. A mock battle ensued with Bluefur darting and twisting out of my grasp every time I lunged at her.

Finally I managed to pin her down. "Who's a fish-face?" I taunted.

"No one! No one's a fish-face!" She shrieked playfully.

The rest of night passed in blur and soon it was dawn and we were leaving...

The memory fades. I glance up at the moon again. It's moved a whisker length in the sky since I last checked._ What's taking Bluefur so long?_

Finally I get tired of waiting. Knowing that the falling snow will hide my tracks and scent I cross the border. Not exactly aware of which direction Bluefur would be coming from I just start walking. Before the moon moved another whisker length I could see a thick furred light grey smudge in the snow moving towards me._ Bluefur_.

I quickened my pace until I reached her. Her head was down and each step forward was slowed by the freezing snow she was walking in and the harsh wind. She was shivering and no doubt freezing to the bone. Behind her, trailing along slowly were three kits. The largest and closest to her was a pale grey tom pushing forward in the snow that was halfway up his leg. The other two were she-kits the slightly larger one was a darker, smaller replica of Bluefur, while the smallest kit was white with dark blue-grey patches standing out in the snow.

Bluefur looked up. "Oakheart, g-go back. The-they don't know yet." Her teeth chattered. The kits stopped and looked to see who she was talking to. When they saw me they shirked back, proving Bluefur's statement.

I turned and walked back to Sunningrocks slowly.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The moon was at its highest point in the sky.

It started slowly going down.

Finally Bluefur came into sight. Her outline came closer and closer. I could see one kit in her mouth and the other one trailing closely behind.

Now she leapt onto the stones. She set down the dark gray she-kit at my feet. "This is Mistykit." She ushered the pale gray tom forward with her tail. "And this is Stonekit."

There had been three kits when I went to check on her, now there were two. "Where's the other kit?" I knew I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Dead." Bluefur whispered. Then she turned and ran.

"Bluefur!" I called after her, willing her to turn around and come back just for awhile.

"She'll come back for us." Mistykit whimpered.

"Yeah! She promised she'd always come back!" Stonekit mewed.

I watch her tracks fill back in with snow and her wreathing scent disappeared. _She's not coming back. She knew she made an empty promise.  
_

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. It took a little more than two days to complete and it's my first one-shot. I plan on writing a lot more one-shots, but I want you guys tell me if I'm any good at writing them.**

**I'll try to chapter 17 up tomorrow, but I'm pretty busy and I plan for it to be a long chapter so it may be a couple of days.**


End file.
